


Something interesting

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Ship, idk how to tag, just sweet things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 04:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19493176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: Gwen and Alice bored and on a stakeout. Just some cute fluff!





	Something interesting

**Author's Note:**

> This was some of the first Stacigan (Gwen Stacy/my OC Alice Morrigan) I wrote. Let me know what you think!

“When do you think they'll show up?” 

Gwen rolled her eyes and stared at her girlfriend. “We’re not exactly in control of their preferred time to show up.”

“If we did, your job would be a lot easier.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

The two girls were perched on the edge of a warehouse outside the wharf. They'd gotten word of a black market deal with Doc Oc. 

“Do we even know what they're selling?”

Gwen looked at her, “No matter what it is, it's illegal.”

“So is watching broadway bootleg and we do that.”

“Because you love it and I'm a good girlfriend.”

“It's impossible not to like The Prom. Gay couples, good songs, Caitlin Kinnunen.”

“Shh.” Gwen slapped a hand over her mouth, “I hear something.” 

The two stared intently at the scene, watching a lone figure walk across the street.

He stopped, got into his car, and drove away. 

They sighed and leaned back against the roof. 

“How much longer do we have to be here?” 

“Until something interesting happens.”

Alice rolled her eyes and turned to face Gwen. “Anything interesting?”

Gwen sighed, “Anything interesting. Trust me when I say that I want to leave as much as you.”

“But anything interesting?”

“God Alice, anything!”

Without another word, Alice grabbed her face and kissed her.

Gwen's eyes went wide as she let go. “Does that count as something interesting?”

She grinned, “I'd say that counts.” She leaned down and fixed a camera to the roof. “We’ll check that in the morning. If there's something then we have proof and if there's nothing, then there's no problem.”

Alice stared at her open mouthed. “You had that the whole time? What were we even here for?”

Gwen kissed her cheek, “something interesting I guess.”

Alice rolled her eyes and followed her back across the rooftops. 


End file.
